Guiding Lights
by Rebecky-mo
Summary: PG for one swear. A little fluff with Knux and Julie-su where they talk in Robotropolis in Sonic #53


This story takes place during (after?) 'Unfinished Business' in   
Sonic #53 And I think we all know who the chars belong to by now...  
  
  
  
Guiding Lights  
By Rebecky-mo  
  
  
  
["Son, every relationship has problems! The good ones are able to   
overcome them...]"   
  
  
  
Knuckles the Echidna lay to his side in his sleeping bag,   
staring at the fire as he contemplated the words Sonic's father had   
told him earlier that day.   
  
  
Dinner and the entire night had brought laughter and memories  
to the Freedom Fighters and himself, talking about the tiffs he'd had  
with Sonic, as well as all the adventures they'd gone through together;  
it had been a fun night, but all the while he couldn't stop thinking of  
what awaited him back home.  
  
  
  
His people.  
  
  
His mother.  
  
  
  
*How long has it been since I've seen her, anyway? Ten years?  
More? I'm surprised she even remembers me.* The last vision of Lara-le  
had been when Locke, his father, had taken him out of the city to train  
on the island. They'd entered the ship, and she watched them leave,   
tears running down her cheeks.  
  
  
*I'm not her little kid anymore. What if she doesn't like who   
I've become? What if she's changed? She was such a great mom...* There  
were so many questions running through his mind. How would life on the   
island change now that the city had rejoined it? For the better? For   
worse?  
  
  
  
*Everything changed so fast. Too fast.*   
  
  
  
Knuckles had never been partial to change; it seemed that   
every time things changed, it was for the worse. His father had left,  
leaving him to guard the island, not even with a goodbye. He   
just jumped into the firewall, leaving him alone. Then Robotnik had   
come to the island, and endangered his home more than anything before.  
Then Enerjak, then the Legion...  
  
  
Then again, they weren't completely bad; in meeting Robotnik,  
he gained what would-eventually-wind up to be a good ally and friend   
in Sonic, as well as sealing his friendship with the Chaotix when   
Enerjak first hit the scene. But some situations were a little harder   
to figure out. *Like the Dingos, and Julie-su...*  
  
  
The guardian didn't know what to make of that girl; but then,  
when they'd first met, he couldn't even tell she WAS a girl! The   
strength in the way she fought definitely told him otherwise, and he'd   
almost had a shock attack when he'd lifted away the hood that concealed   
her identity. Then she made up this story of somethign pulling her to   
him.  
  
  
If anything, he could tell she was incredibly independent and   
quick on her feet, that showed when she had saved him from falling into  
the chasm that split open. If she was loyal enough, she could make a   
good part of the Chaotix.  
  
  
*IF she's loyal enough; plus, she's got an attitude, like she  
doesn't need anyone..*  
  
  
  
((AN: heh, talk about the pot calling the kettle black!! ^^))  
  
  
  
Julie-su seemed awful quiet at dinner that night, save whenever   
someone wasn't trying to get her into the conversation. *Amy Rose   
shouldn't have asked her that question.* He turned over to where the   
'former' legionaire was sleeping...  
  
  
Or at least where she was SUPPOSED to be sleeping. The bag was  
open, empty of anyone. *Man, now where'd she go!?!* Knux got out of his   
bag and went over to the other side of the fire, careful not to step on   
anyone. *I didn't even see her leave.*   
  
  
He stood over her bag, taking a quick sniff of the air around,   
and turned to the right. *So that's where she went!* He headed deeper   
into the Great Forest. *No way is she gonna escape now.*  
  
  
It wasn't long before Knuckles reached a cliff overlooking the  
city. It was open space, surrounded by trees, so he climbed up one to   
get a better look. Imagine his surprised to see her, not finding a   
way of escape, but sparring with herself, punching the air and   
side-kicking the trunk of a mighty oak.  
  
  
*Good stamina* he thought to himself, seeing the sweat   
glistening on her forehead *She's been at it awhile* Finally, Julie-su   
stopped her workout and stood for awhile, catching her breath. She   
looked over the cliff, seeming to stare into the sky, a strange look on   
her face.   
  
  
*If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she looks...sad.*  
  
  
********  
  
Julie-su gave the tree one final kick for good measure, then   
stood over the cliff, breathing heavy after a steady hour-long workout.  
She was tired, but not as tired as usually was after a sparring match,   
her idea of mental therapy. *I wish Katri-na were here. She always   
helped me out when something was up....but then again, that's what's   
bothering me in the first place--she's not here.*  
  
  
She sighed quietly to herself, looking out at the landscape,   
thinking of everything she'd seen that day, specifically what she'd   
seen that day, and what a young hedgehog had asked her at dinner:  
  
  
======================  
  
  
It was about five in the evening as Sally finished showing   
Julie-su the city, such as it was. "You have alot of work ahead of   
you princess, this place could definitely use some spring cleaning."  
  
  
"Call me Sally, everyone does." The squirrel smiled "And   
you're right, it will be hard; but the better the city looks, the   
farther away Robotnik's tyranny seems behind us."  
  
  
"Who was this Robotnik anyway? Knuckles mentioned him on   
the way here."  
  
  
Julie-su noticed the sadness in the princess's eyes   
"Robotnik has been a terror on Mobius for a long time now, since I was  
a very young girl; he seemed to think he was greater than anyone else,  
and wanted to use us as his soldiers. That's when he began to take   
over the planet, reducing carefree flesh and blood mobians to robots to  
use at his pleasure and disposal."   
  
  
The legionaire remained silent after that. Why did that seem so   
familiar to her?   
  
  
Things didn't get much better as they joined the others for   
dinner. The others were laughing about thier adventures and life   
together, and she remained silent, listening to them. *How could they   
be so happy? Thier city's a wreck, and so many of them have lost   
friends and family, yet they laugh, not even thinking about what the   
next attack may be. They barely even have T.V. and are in paradise,   
yet I've always had the best in technology, and I've never been half   
this happy!*  
  
  
The laughter was broken when a small hedgehog, Amy Rose was   
her name, if memory served, changed the subject after staring at her   
for quite some time. "Were you Roboticized, Julie-su? I've never seen  
robotics like that before!" Suddenly, the laughter stopped, and it   
seemed the entire group was staring at her.   
  
  
Bunnie stepped in "Now Amy, that ain't very good mann-"  
  
  
"No, I wasn't Robticized..."  
  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear her break her silence, but Amy   
Rose kept up her curiosity, not getting the hint at all "Where'd ya   
get 'em then?"  
  
  
"Well, it's...a part of my life, I guess. My group have   
always used technology on our bodies to make us stronger."  
  
  
"Doesn't that make you like Robotnik?"  
  
  
"AMY!! That's enough." Sonic scolded; meanwhile, Julie's eyes   
widened. Forcing technology against those who seemed happy, using   
robotic soldiers to do your bidding without asking their thoughts, but   
simply expecting it; refusing to take 'no' for an answer, using   
artificial means to strengthen yourself? No wonder Robotnik's   
personality seemed so familiar.  
  
  
She'd been living that life. She was that life.   
  
  
"I.. guess I am..."  
  
  
"Not exactly, Amy Rose!!"   
  
  
All eyes suddenly turned from one echidna to another over to   
Knuckles. He blushed slightly, realizing just how loud he'd spoken.   
"There are a few differences; the legion uses technology to willingly   
mend thier bodies from serious injuries and fight for what they   
believe in, while Robotnik uses the Roboticizer to make slaves that   
aren't alive at all, not giving them a choice in what they fight for."  
  
  
The hedgehog mulled over this for a moment, taking it all in  
"Oh! Okay then!" She grinned and went back to her chili dog, but   
conversation was pretty dead from then on...  
  
==============================  
  
  
The girl had made a point; just how similar was she to the   
tyrant? Where did she fit in now that she knew so much more of life   
here?  
  
  
Julie lost her train of thought as her cybernetics picked up  
the crack of a branch; she turned to face the dark forest. *Nothing   
I can see*...  
  
  
"Awful late for a walk, isn't it?"  
  
  
Knux lept down from his place in the trees, just a few metres   
from where she stood. He casually walked over to her "Funny time to do   
some sightseeing. What are you doing out here?"  
  
  
The legionaire raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same   
thing now, couldn't I? Besides, it's none of your business."  
  
  
  
"I'm out here because I'm responsible for you right now, so   
if you're planning to escape, I have to stop you..."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't escaping!! I was...thinking." Julie-su slid her back  
down the tree trunk until she was sitting on the ground. She had no   
idea what this guy's problem was; one minute he was defending her, the   
next he thought she was sneaking away!  
  
  
  
"I noticed. You've been quiet all night" Knux replied "and it   
seems you've been contemplating about a few things." *She's not the   
only one* he thought to himself. "Listen, I'm sorry about what Amy   
Rose said earlier. Hedgehogs seem to have big mouths, and--"  
  
  
  
"Why did you defend me?"  
  
  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
  
  
"Why did you defend me?" Julie-su asked again.  
  
  
  
Knuckles sat alongside her, looking up. "I dunno; I just   
didn't think Robotnik and the legion had that much in common. Plus,   
you looked more than a little uncomfortable at the fire."  
  
  
  
"They're your friends, not mine." Julie-su muttered, thinking   
of how much fun she'd always had with Katri-na. "Who knows where mine   
are right now..."  
  
  
*Bingo.* Knuckles thought "Are you homesick?"  
  
  
  
The female chuckled slightly "You need a home to be homesick."  
  
  
  
"I thought the Dark Legion was your home."  
  
  
  
"It was a place I lived; plus, I had no choice, did I?"  
  
  
  
"So..what's the problem, girl?"  
  
  
"This. Something I never had before," Julie-su pointed out   
towards the landscape. "Another choice of life. Everything's so   
different from the life I know; the people, the climate, even the   
environment!"  
  
  
  
Knuckles gave her a strange look; she'd never talked like   
this before, especially her life before meeting him. "Where did you   
grow up?"  
  
  
  
Julie-su closed her eyes. "It was a place called the 'Twilight   
Zone', a different plane from Mobius. There was no vegitation, no   
animals, no sun; just emptiness. Then I came to the Island with the   
legion, and almost went into shock! Everything was so colorful, things   
I'd never seen before, like trees..."  
  
  
  
"You've NEVER seen trees before?!?! How did you breathe?!?"  
  
  
  
"Outside from pictures files on the computer, no, and we used   
recycled air to breathe."  
  
  
  
"Damn, you do come from another world, don't you?" Knuckles   
thought about this for a second; this wasn't too different from his own  
problems; both trying to adjust to a world they never expected to find.  
"And coming here was a bad thing?"  
  
  
Julie opened her eyes again and looked at him, "Honestly, I   
would have been perfectly happy if we'd never left the zone. It's what  
I knew...it's all I knew. Now, with all this about Robotnik, makes me   
wonder about the only morals I've ever had."  
  
  
  
"Maybe you're just not giving it a good enough chance. Are you   
afraid of what you'll choose?"  
  
  
  
"No, I just...don't want to give up the only thing close to   
a home I've ever had."  
  
  
  
Knux looked up at the stars for a minute "Have you asked them   
yet?"  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"The stars. They do alot more than just blink, you know.   
They're able to show you the way home." Knuckles turned to Julie-su,   
and almost burst into laughter at the look she was giving him. "You   
don't believe me, do you?"  
  
  
  
"They're stars, Knuckles. Nothing more."  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it. Find the North Star."  
  
  
  
"The what?"  
  
  
Knux blinked, "You don't know about the North Star? The   
constellations?" He watched as Julie shook her head. "What would you do  
if you got lost?"  
  
  
  
"Contact my group."  
  
  
  
"If that doesn't work?"  
  
  
  
"I'd use my visor."  
  
  
  
"If that didn't work?!"  
  
  
  
"...I don't know"  
  
  
  
Knux sighed, "I thought so. Here, I'll show you how to find   
it. Look at the sky. Okay, now, look for the Big Dipper; it's a soup   
ladle made of stars."  
  
  
  
"A WHAT?!"  
  
  
  
"A soup ladle. See, it's right over there; see it yet?"  
  
  
  
Julie-su shook her head "Nope, not one bit."  
  
  
  
"Oh--kay, um, try squinting so the stars blend   
together...they should connect so you see the outline of..."  
  
  
"What the-I see it!" Julie-su opened her eyes fully again."I   
can't believe there's a soup ladle in the sky!" Knux couldn't help   
grinning *Maybe I'll reason with her after all.*  
  
  
He told her to find it again, "Now see the very top star on   
the handle of it? That's the North Star, the very brightest in the   
sky. Now you know where North is compared to where you are."  
  
  
  
"Which means...the Island is over there! Right?"  
  
  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
  
Julie-su laughed "This is easy; I can't believe they never   
taught us this in survival training!! So all you have to do is find   
that star, and it'll help you find home, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, that's it. Maybe it'll help you too." Knuckles told her.  
"You have a Guiding Star to help you in your choice; you just haven't   
found it yet."  
  
  
  
"So...I guess I should give things a shot, even if it is  
risky."  
  
  
  
"Exactly." *Hmm, maybe I should be taking my own advice* Knux   
thought to himself as he stood. "It's going to be dawn soon, and we   
need some sleep before we go back. Coming?"  
  
  
  
"In a minute."  
  
  
  
Julie-su turned back to the stars, then watched the guardian   
leave the clearing, his back to her. *'You have a guiding star.. you   
just haven't found it yet'* Julie-su got up on her feet and headed   
back. *Maybe I'm alot closer to home than I thought....* 


End file.
